


I Tell Myself it isn't Sweet

by LaCroixWitch



Series: Serving up Delena one-shots: both steamy and fluffy [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood!Kink, Caught, Elena Gilbert-centric, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Elena Gilbert, Innocence, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: After being healed with vampire blood, Elena can't stop thinking about how amazing the blood made her feel. She knows that it is completely ridiculous, and she's determined to prove to herself that her memory is just clouded from the near-death experience. As always, she goes to Damon for help. (Delena story)





	I Tell Myself it isn't Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Part of a series of one-shots. If you like it, review and I'll keep going
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, the characters, or any of the music that inspires me.
> 
> Title Credit: 'Heart to Break'- Kim Petras

Humans aren't supposed to drink vampire blood regularly. Historically it was useful to heal up humans to cover up the feeding trail. Besides that, really anything other than turning a human was an unorthodox use of vampire blood. It was almost unheard of for a human to enjoy vampire blood. Almost every other aspect of a vampire was alluring. Their scent, their perfect hair, eternal youth, their intense eyes- their compulsion. This is why Damon was blindsided when Elena Gilbert showed up unannounced with one of the craziest propositions he had ever heard.

"Look I know this is weird to ask but, can we make a deal? A deal without making it a... big deal? Yours for mine?" What a way to start a conversation.

"My what for your what Elena? Are we exchanging class notes? Are we trading YuGiOh cards?"

The intensity in her eyes didn't even waver from his sarcasm. Confidently stepping closer to him, she was now speaking no louder than a whisper.

"My blood for your blood" Now he understood why she had texted him to ask if Stefan was home. This was something she would never ask for if there was even the slightest chance he was within earshot.

"As delicious as you probably are " He sighed deeply, looking at her pulsating jugular "What game are you trying to play here."

"Look I don't want to talk about it. Can't you just shift to the normal blood crazed vampire for a second and just go with this"

"I would love nothing more than to torture my brother by feeding on his girl. That's not the part I care about. I want to know why YOU want MY blood. Please don't tell me you're trying to secretly turn yourself. Deception is no way to start off eternity- take it from someone who knows first hand"

"No that's ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is that it is the only reason I can think of, so let me ask again: What. Game. Are. You. Playing"

Averting her gaze, her heart began to race with nervousness.

"Remember how last week, after I was hurt, you fed me your blood to heal? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since. I just want to try it one more time, just to prove to myself that I was just out of it and that's the only reason I thought it was good"

"Elena, that is a terrible idea. Do you have any idea how angry Stefan would be with you? Why don't you just ask him for some of his blood. Get kinky with it. I'm sure you two could use a bit more  _excitement_  in the bedroom anyway"

"Damon, he would be much angrier if I told him just how good I thought your blood made me feel" She was trembling now, and a blush plastered over her cheeks. Damon couldn't help but drop his guard a little bit.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me how it made you feel" He raised her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. His sapphire eyes had something devilish in them, even just making eye contact made Elena's breath hitch. She couldn't find the words or the courage, the only thing she could muster was her only desire.

"Why don't you let me show you."

He wanted to drag her up to his room, but he stayed in the living room just so he didn't lose all control. The only logic left in him told him to drink first, so that his blood could help her recoup after he drained a few pints from her. He hoisted her so that she was on his lap, giving him perfect access to her slender neck. If he was going to go to hell, he better make it worth it. His sharp fangs pierced through her soft skin so easily that she barely even felt a prick. He wanted to be gentle, savor this. It might be the only chance he has to get something close to an intimate moment with her. Her back arched and she let out a content sigh, he could sense she was enjoying this, but it was hard to notice over his pure ecstasy. She tasted like the abstract concept of joy. Something like the smell of honeysuckle on a warm late summer day. Like a kiss from lips tinted with fresh strawberries. Like the-

He could tell he was drifting too far, and wanted to stop before he caused her any harm. He pulled away slowly, breathing a heavy sigh against her neck. A small bead of blood escaped the delicate wound, and he licked it up slowly, savoring the last drop.

He turned her around carefully, and saw her face flush with the innocence of a girl who had just been kissed, really kissed, for the first time. Even though he knew it was only from the blood draw, he loved that he could see the effect he had on her. She bit her lip in anticipation for the next part. Damon slid her off his lap and onto the couch next to him. Biting deep into his wrist, she leaned in for what she came here for. She looked deep into his eyes, as if asking for approval, and he gave her a wary nod.

Cautiously she pressed her lips to his arm. She was clearly taking the first taste with a bit of hesitation, but after a few seconds her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to drink with an impatient hunger. Her fingernails dug into his skin and her dark hair fell over her face. She pushed into him until she wrapped herself into him, laying on his lap. Damon didn't expect to react this way. Humans often felt… sensations from being fed on, but Vampires? That was unheard of, He found himself hugging her into his chest, with her back pressed against him. He felt a little dizzy, closing his eyes in contentment. He had meant to stop her after a few moments, but this went on far too long. He glanced down at his arm and it was growing a bit pale, and he changed their position so they were no longer intertwined. He tapped her lightly to get her to stop, but she didn't want to budge.

"Elena. That's enough" She let go slowly, realizing now that she had completely lost herself.

She was looking at him ashamed. But only as ashamed as a teenager caught getting it on behind the school. If he hadn't broken the silence, he swore she would have just fallen asleep in the pure, radiating afterglow.

"Well this is awkward. You came here to prove yourself wrong, but clearly, you understated just how good you thought my blood was. Damon was panting, trying to ignore how good it felt for her to drink from him. He didn't want to give her any more leverage to let this happen again. Thoughts of compelling her to forget this rushed through his head, but he secretly loved the idea that he had this much of an effect on her.

They were both sitting in a tense silence, breathing in sync when they heard the key turn in the front door. Damon sped to be on the couch opposite of Elena. He didn't want Stefan to have a clue about just how close they had been. Usually he would love to anger Stefan but this was weird, this was too intimate and personal. His arm was healing slower than usual, so he pulled his shirt sleeve down to hide the evidence. Elena's neck still wasn't completely healed, so she brushed her hair carefully over her neck.

Stefan perked up when he saw Elena, but it was only a few seconds before his skepticism of her being alone with Damon sank in.

Elena jumped up, a little too fast for someone who had lost so much blood in the past hour. "Hey Stefan I thought I'd just, stop by but you weren't home yet so I figured I'd just wait until you got back! Damon told me you'd be back soon and... Well here you are!"

_A+ job Elena. Bravo. Completely not suspicious._

Her eyes darted to the side to look at Damon. Could she hear him?

"Funny, I told Damon I wouldn't be home until late tonight." Stefan furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, eyes boring holes in Damon.

"My mistake brother" Damon stood up and walked out of the room, patting his brother on the shoulder on his way out.

_Strike One_


End file.
